


Two Rangers and the Jedi

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [23]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Ahsoka and Anakin are the same age, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Anakin is seventeen, And he won't, Crossover, Episode: s05e18 The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Rey and Anakin are siblings, and so is ahsoka, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: Anakin and Rey live a normal life as the Rangers of the Forest Guard. One day, they find a crashed vessel with a mysterious stranger.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Gelu (Heroes of Might and Magic) & Anakin Skywalker, Gelu (Heroes of Might and Magic) & Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284
Kudos: 5





	Two Rangers and the Jedi

Anakin and Rey were watching stars, while laying on the grass. They were siblings, who were raised by their father and their foster grandfather, ever since their infancy. They were Rangers, following their father's path.

Anakin had brunette with the hints of auburn hair, baby blue eyes and he wore black-green Ranger attire. He had a bow and a sword as weapons.

Rey had brown hair and black eyes. She wore white-green Ranger attire. Her weapons were two swords and a bow. She also wielded magic to help her troops.

They were children of the famous Half-Elf Warrior, but only close friends and family knew that they were children, as the public had seen them as the fellow rangers, that fought side by side with their Captain.

They were born during the Unholy Alliance War, where Gelu, Yog, Crag Hack and Gem fought against Sandro to end the Necromancer threat. Since their father was unable to care for them, they were cared by their foster grandfather, who was shocked, but glad that his foster son told him about the children.

Gelu reunited with his children during the Restoration Wars and he introduced them to Queen Katherine Ironfist, who loved the kids. Gelu was happy to see them interact with the prince, before he took them to the forests, where they began their training in the path of the Ranger.

After Erathia was reclaimed, there were two more wars-The Demon War and the race for the Sword of the Frost, which had Gelu outrace King Kilgor's third wife and prevent the disaster. The reason why Gelu didn't pursue the glory quest, was because of his children.

The children embraced him, when he came back from the battle and he was happy to see his children. Now, they were living in peace in the forests of Erathia and the children were Rangers, who still sneaked out of the home to scout and practice.

But, they wondered of what was beyond the land, as their home was a Forest Guard Base and they wanted to patrol the land and protect people in other lands, when the need arose. But, they were too young to depart, so, they had the local missions, if there were any.

They were about to stand up and go home, when they saw a shooting star in the sky and they watched it. Then, it crashed and they ran to investigate to see what was going on.

When they arrived at the crash site, they were shocked to see a strange vessel and a person crawling out, as it collapsed onto the ground. Rey and Anakin dragged the figure away from it. She was a bizarre one, as they had never seen a being like her before.

Rey checked the pulse and said: "She's alive, but she's out cold. We need to get her to safety."

Anakin nodded as they lifted her and carried her to their home. She was placed onto the couch and they tucked her in. They also had spotted strange silver tubes and placed them onto the bookshelf. They would make tea and ensure that she had food, when she would awake from her slumber, as they would need to keep an eye on her, or one of them, at least.

"What do you think she came here for?" Anakin asked as he and his sister went to their room. It had room dividers, so each of them had their personal space.

"I don't know. But, I get the feeling that she's on the run, or something of this sort. We'll find out, when she wakes up," Anakin responded.

"Let's not overwhelm her, as she's new and explain to her one at the time, should she ask," Rey said.

"Exactly. This'll be interesting," Anakin agreed.

"Yes. We're here, because of something that our father asked us to investigate. But, it's a goose chase. Now, we have this on our hands," Rey said.

"Same here. I itch for action, and our patrol was not it. Now, there is something, that we'll play part," Anakin agreed. "Let's rest, and then help."

They fell asleep, as they would be also on lookout, whenever the person that they rescued would awaken from her slumber, since she was unconscious. Anakin wondered where she came from and what brought her here.

But, something was amiss with her, and he didn't know what, as he felt that something was off with him as well.

All would be revealed in time, but first, she had to wake up from her crash...


End file.
